Wayfarer Cards
"Wayfarer Cards" are the most popular form of playing cards in Tyrrus and the Calamaran Empire, and are also commonly used in port towns across the rest of the world. The cards originate from a time before recorded history, supposedly created by the ancient civilisation that predated the modern Tyrranean empires. They are named "Wayfarer Cards" due to the fact that they were brought back into relevance by the Wayfarers, the remnants of this ancient civilisation. In the Shattered Sea, they are more commonly referred to as Sailor's Cards. Wayfarer Cards are usually used for the purposes of gambling, but also commonly used for fortune-telling. The "Fate Reading" method is the most commonly used by wayfarers to guess at a person's future, and deliver warnings. Suits Wayfarer cards are split into four suits, each with unique traditional relevance. Stones The suit of Stones is signified by a ring symbol, and usually in the colours of grey or brown. In Fate Reading, stones usually connotate strength and sturdiness, but also a lack of change, or a return. In good fortune, this means safety or a reunion, dependent on context. In bad fortune, this could mean an inability to achieve one's goals, or stagnation. When determining a person's nature, Stones represent stubbornness and determination, but often a habitual nature and a fear of change. Thorns The suit of Thorns is signified by a sharp triangular shape, like an arrowhead, and is always red in colour. In Fate Reading, Thorns represent beauty and danger, and is almost the direct opposite to Stones, being fickle and changeable. It also represents connections to nature. Thorns always means some kind of conflict, whether internal or external. In bad fortune it could also imply deception or a trap, luring something in with flowers, only to stab them with thorns. In good fortune, it could mean a victory, or unexpected aid. When determining a person's nature, Thorns represents passion, attractiveness, and a connection to nature, but also often implies indecisiveness and conflict, and some form of danger. Bones The suit of Bones is signified by a black skull. In Fate Reading, Bones represents boundaries, especially that between life and death. It can, however, mean any boundary or crossroad. It also has connections to balance and law. In bad fortune, Bones does not necessarily mean death, but does imply punishment for a previous misdeed, a difficult choice to make, or the closing of doors and removal of opportunities. In good fortune, Bones can mean reward for a good deed, openings and opportunities appearing, or a previous confinement disappearing. When determining a person's nature, Bones represents decisive opportunism, and the power to break past barriers, and take the path they desire, even if that path is dangerous or reckless. Dependent on context it can mean either a willingness to adhere to laws and balance, or a complete disregard of these notions. Tomes The suit of Tomes is signified by a quill, in blue. In Fate Reading, Tomes represents the knowledge and discovery. Knowledge is often synonymous with power. Tomes also represents the past and histories, but also inaccuracies. Lastly, Tomes has strong connotations with communication. In good fortune, this could mean the acquisition of knowledge or power, understanding a situation more fully, or meeting someone new. In bad fortune, this could mean recieving wrong information, suffering from miscommunication, losing power, or encountering things beyond understanding. When determining a person's nature, Tomes represents a desire for knowledge or power, perceptiveness, often a sociable nature, but often an obsession with past events. Figures Each suit of cards has a numbering from 1 to 9, then four special figures. 2-9 The numbers from 2 to 9 are usually very simply depicted, with a number of symbols on the card. More artistic renditions will show a number of people or creatures related to the suit. Within most gambling games, 2 is the lowest scoring and weakest card in the game. Within Fate Reading, these numbers are often referred to as "The Soldiers" or "The Slaves". They represent subordinates, and following the orders of those greater or more powerful than themselves. They are also commonly implied to be the tools of the figures, and merely a means to an end. They can enforce the will of the figures. However, the Soldiers also imply teamwork and a collaborative effort to achieve something. 1 1 is usually depicted as a large symbol on a card. It is placed above the other numbers in most cases. Within Fate Reading, 1 is often referred to as The Champion. The Champion is a lone hero, more powerful than the soldiers and able to achieve greater things, but still under the control of the other figures. They are a specialist tool of those they serve, and represents heroism. The Thief The Thief is usually depicted as a shadowy, hooded individual. Within Fate Reading, the Thief represents freedom, mischief, and ignoring rules. They serve no master, and none serve them. They do not seek to control anything, and they break conventions. They may be here to simply sow chaos, to serve their own selfish desires, or to remove a corrupt tyranny. The Knight The Knight is usually depicted as a strong, radiant individual, seeking something. Within Fate Reading, the Knight represents idealistic goals and aspirations. Often, they want to prove themselves worthy, whether this be to a greater force, to the public, or to an individual. The Knight is also a guardian and a protector, often implying that someone else depends on them. The Knight has the power and freedom to do what they want, though unlike the thief, they will often act in the name of someone else. The Crown The Crown is usually depicted as a simple crown, made out of a material related to the suit. Within Fate Reading, the Crown represents the desire for control. The Crown wishes to control their realm, and may go to great lengths to secure this control, though they may not entirely understand what position they are putting themselves in, and certainly is not well acquainted with every aspect of their realm. The Crown can also represent burdens and responsibilities placed upon an individual, whether asked-for or not. The crown is always necessary, but never perfect. The Dragon The Dragon is always depicted as a dragon symbol in the relevant colour, with imagery related to the suit. Within Fate Reading, the dragon is the embodiment of something. It is more powerful, and more in control than the crown, though is mysterious and beyond human understanding. It is a dangerous, and careful, thing. Every action the dragon makes is massively impactful, and so it lacks any subtlety. The Dragon often does nothing for decades, before interfering either catastrophically or wonderfully. When the dragon is drawn in Fate Reading, it represents an enormous change.